


Scambio di ruoli

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una missione, Ace e Sabo finiscono per scambiarsi i rispettivi abiti. Ma quello che appare all'inizio come uno spiacevole inconveniente, permetterà ad entrambi di capire meglio le rispettive vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scambio di ruoli

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, è un po' crack. Accettate la premessa che Ace e Sabo possiedono un unico vestito e quando lo devono lavare girano nudi per qualche ora ù.ù

Ace e Sabo erano riusciti a stabilire una sorta di routine nei loro impegni, in modo da riuscire a vedersi il più possibile. Entrambi sapevano e avevano deciso da tempo che ognuno di loro aveva una propria vita e degli obiettivi da raggiungere, ciò nonostante sentivano di essere stati defraudati di ben sette anni di vita da trascorrere assieme, per cui, se potevano, volevano cercare di recuperarli, a modo loro.  
Per cui Ace cercava di tenersi il più libero possibile, cosa non difficile dato che era un pirata, o di compiere missioni in solitaria. Se Sabo aveva degli incarichi per cui la presenza di qualcuno che combatteva bene e non si faceva troppi problemi non avrebbe interferito, lo chiamava per chiedergli di dargli una mano, ben sapendo che la risposta sarebbe stata positiva.  
Ace non gli aveva mai chiesto cosa ne pensasse Dragon di quella faccenda, perché aveva il sospetto che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta e avrebbe finito unicamente per farlo sentire in colpa, soprattutto se, come immaginava, Sabo contraddiceva in maniera netta ad ordini che aveva ricevuto. Per quanto riguardava la sua ciurma, invece, non c'erano problemi. Non poteva dire loro che cosa doveva fare né per conto di chi, ma il sapere che stava con qualcuno a cui teneva e che voleva farlo per Barbabianca era più che sufficiente ad autorizzarlo. Meno per Satch, che avrebbe decisamente voluto conoscere ogni particolare, ma per il momento era riuscito a resistere ai suoi interrogatori.  
A volte capitava che le missioni di Sabo durassero un paio di mesi, per cui Ace passava con lui del tempo, ma non partecipava alla totalità perché avrebbe sentito troppo la mancanza della sua ciurma. Se erano missioni di un paio di settimane, allora, decideva se restare sulla base dell'interesse che provava per l'obiettivo e dei compiti che lui stesso, come Comandante della Seconda Flotta, aveva. In altri casi erano missioni di pochi giorni, o talmente rapide che quasi non c'era nemmeno il tempo di salutarsi, per cui poteva parteciparvi in toto, per quanto continuasse a non comprenderne lo scopo.  
Quest'ultima volta era capitata una missione del terzo tipo, anzi, peggio del solito perché veramente non avevano avuto il tempo nemmeno di fermarsi in un bar a fare due chiacchiere. La presenza di Ace non era inizialmente prevista, ma dato che Sabo aveva visto che si trovava nell'isola vicina aveva pensato ugualmente di chiamarlo. Ace non se l'era fatto ripetere due volte e, inforcato il suo striker, l'aveva raggiunto.  
Ripensandoci, era stato precipitoso. Avrebbe potuto rifiutare. Era vero che due ore in compagnia del fratello erano pur sempre due ore guadagnate, per quanto poche, ma forse non valevano il casino che ne sarebbe risultato poi. Perché adesso Ace si ritrovava seduto sul suo striker, con indosso una divisa – brutta - da spazzino che era servita loro come travestimento e nel suo zaino non i suoi vestiti, ma quelli di Sabo.  
Si erano salutati talmente in fretta che Sabo doveva aver scambiato le due buste contenenti i loro abiti e dato che gliene aveva passata una senza nemmeno guardarci dentro, il risultato era stato ovviamente disastroso. Ace aveva provato a tornare immediatamente indietro, ma data la rapidità con cui avevano dovuto abbandonare la zona, era chiaro che non l'avrebbe più ritrovato nemmeno al porto e, cosa peggiore, non aveva idea di come contattarlo o di dove fosse diretto.  
«E ora che dovrei fare?» si chiese, continuando a guardare con espressione depressa quella massa di vestiti che non si adattavano per nulla al suo stile.  
Era chiaro che, sebbene uguali in molte cose, i due fratelli differivano molto quando si parlava di moda. Tanto Ace era scoperto quanto Sabo era vestito, tanto Sabo era sobrio quando Ace amava l'eccesso e i colori sgargianti. Per questo motivo l'idea di indossare quella tipologia di vestiti non l'attirava per nulla.  
Tuttavia, l'alternativa sarebbe stata quella di continuare ad andare in giro con la divisa da spazzino, cosa che era decisamente persino più depressiva dei vestiti di Sabo, per cui Ace prese la decisione meno peggio che poté fare. Bruciò quello che aveva indosso e tentò di calarsi, letteralmente, nei panni del fratello.  
Non fu una cosa facile: i pantaloni e gli stivali non gli diedero problemi, ma la parte relativa busto era composta da così tanti strati che Ace non sapeva come raccapezzasi. Continuava a fissare la camicia, il soprabito con due file di bottoni, il foulard, il mantello, la cintura e non capiva veramente cosa andasse prima e in che modo.  
«Accidenti a te, Sabo! Ma una cosa semplice no?» protestò ad alta voce quando la testa gli fumò, letteralmente, dalla concentrazione nel cercare di capire il problema.  
Alla fine rinunciò, optando per il sempre vantaggioso petto nudo, che gli permetteva di mostrare a tutti il tatuaggio che aveva sulla schiena, e gettò tutto il resto di nuovo nel sacchetto. Si tenne solo il cappello a cilindro in testa, anche se lo trovava scomodissimo, perché gli serviva per proteggersi dal sole, e il foulard attorno al collo, senza altro motivo perché gli sembrava facesse un bell'effetto.  
Vestito così, a metà fra il suo stile e quello di Sabo, riprese il suo striker e si diresse verso la Moby Dick. Fortuna che almeno il resto della sua roba non era stato scambiato, altrimenti gli sarebbe stato impossibile poter tornare a casa. Oppure gli sarebbe toccato finire alla base dei rivoluzionari. Una prospettiva che, a pensarci bene, non gli sarebbe nemmeno dispiaciuta. Sabo era fin troppo reticente per quello che riguardava il suo capo, i suoi colleghi e il suo posto di lavoro. Per quanto ne capisse il motivo, Ace avrebbe voluto saperne di più.  
Forse era l'unica ragione per cui avrebbe accettato volentieri di indossare quei vestiti. Invece no, nemmeno quella soddisfazione aveva avuto. Anzi, ebbe anche la bella sorpresa di essere accolto, al suo ritorno sulla Moby Dick, da una scarica di cannonate dirette contro il suo striker. Le evitò agilmente dribblandole e poi spiccò un balzo per raggiungere il ponte di poppa per evitare che lo bombardassero ancora e che, la seconda volta, riuscissero anche a centrarlo.  
«Ah, ma sei tu» fu il commento, estremamente tranquillo, dei pirati della Quarta Flotta responsabili del suo attentato. Come il loro Comandante, erano sempre molto tranquillo anche quando combinavano dei danni.  
«Certo che sono io, imbecilli» ribatté Ace, irritato. «Non avevate visto che ero sullo striker?» Gli insulti erano solitamente amichevoli, sulla nave, ma in quel caso gli uscirono più cattivi del solito. Forse era il vestito che gli dava quell'atteggiamento.  
«Sì, ma...» I pirati passarono lo sguardo sul suo corpo, soffermandosi in particolar modo sul cappello a cilindro, che, se abbassato a dovere, gli nascondeva completamente il viso, comprese le lentiggini che gli spruzzavano le guance.  
«Ho capito» disse Ace con uno sbuffo, senza nemmeno dar loro il tempo di spiegare perché avevano avuto il dubbio che si trattasse di un estraneo. La spiegazione era sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
Avrebbe voluto nascondersi da qualche parte e non uscirne mai più finché non si fosse ritrovato con dei vestiti decenti addosso. Forse sarebbe stato il caso di girare nudo: qualsiasi cosa era meglio. Poi pensò a Satch e decise che no, effettivamente nudo avrebbe potuto avere maggiori problemi, per cui tanto valeva accettare quelli.  
Tentò comunque di rifugiarsi nella sua camera, ma fu tutto inutile. Nel giro di mezz'ora la voce secondo cui era tornato a bordo indossando dei vestiti non suoi si era già sparsa e tutti, cioè il mille e seicento pirati che componevano la ciurma di Barbabianca voleva assolutamente sapere il perché. Dallo sparuto gruppo della Seconda Flotta che era stato incaricato di andare a bussare alla sua porta, Ace aveva scoperto che stavano già facendo scommesse. Le più quotate erano:  
aveva perso una scommessa  
aveva perso i suoi vestiti a poker (con la variante dello strip-poker)  
era andato a donne e loro gli avevano rubato tutto (proposta da Satch)  
si era addormentato al ristorante ed erano riusciti a sfilargli i pantaloni prima che si svegliasse  
li aveva scambiati con qualcosa di commestibile dopo essere rimasto senza soldi  
li aveva accidentalmente bruciati per colpa del suo frutto  
Il gruppo della Seconda Flotta fu cacciato via in malo modo con una fiammata proveniente dalla fessura della porta non appena ammisero di aver scommesso sull'opzione numero tre. Dopodiché Ace decise che avrebbe risposto in quella maniera a chiunque si fosse avvicinato alla sua stanza con l'intenzione di carpire il segreto del suo nuovo abbigliamento.  
Si rese conto in fretta che la sua scelta rappresentava un numero discreto di svantaggi, tra cui il primo e il più importante, di non poter mangiare. E sentiva già un certo languorino! Certo non poteva andare nella cambusa, dove cenavano tutti, perché non avrebbe avuto più pace. Anche la dispensa era da considerarsi esclusa: immaginava che ci fosse qualcuno appostato pronto a prenderlo alla sprovvista. L'unica speranza era aspettare che calassero le tenebre, per uscire sul ponte e catturare un mostro marino da fare arrosto con il suo frutto. Ma l'uso del fuoco avrebbe potuto farlo beccare... Alle prese con quel dilemma morale che era decidere se restare senza cibo valesse evitare l'interrogatorio e le battute, avvertì chiaramente il profumo di qualcosa di molto commestibile. Poi sentì bussare alla porta e rabbrividì: avevano già scoperto il suo punto debole. Non che fosse difficile, a pensarci bene, bastava passare due ore in sua compagnia per capirlo. Rimase a fissare la porta, quasi vedendo con gli occhi l'odore del cibo che passava sotto la fessura e dalla serratura e che gli entrava nelle narici, invitandolo ad aprire.  
«Apri, avanti.»  
Oppure avrebbe potuto evitare tutte quelle pare mentali e chiamare l'unica persona che probabilmente non era interessata a prenderlo in giro! E che soprattutto era probabilmente l'unica persona abbastanza intelligente da capire che avrebbe avuto fame e che ciò sarebbe bastato a stanarlo dalla porta.  
Aprì e lo fece entrare guardandolo con un misto di riverenza (perché gli aveva portato il cibo) e di cupidigia (per via del cibo). Marco rise, fingendosi spaventato da quell'espressione inquietante, poi gli passò il piatto che gli aveva portato e si accomodò sulla branda. Ace si avventò sul pezzo di carne, praticamente ingoiandolo quasi intero. Si addormentò, come gli capitava spesso, poi ri risvegliò con la faccia piena di sugo e ruttò.  
«Salute» mormorò Marco dolcemente. Non si era spostato di un millimetro dalla branda, ma lo guardava con interesse. Nonostante tutto quel tempo, il modo di mangiare di Ace ancora lo affascinava.  
«Grazie» disse lui, dopo aver ingoiato un altro pezzo di carne.  
«Figurati» rispose Marco. «Con Satch in giro a raccogliere i soldi della scommessa, immaginavo non ti saresti fatto vedere per cena.»  
Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente: figuriamoci se tutta quell'idea non era di Satch! «Tu per cos'hai votato?»  
Marco alzò un sopracciglio, che valeva l'offesa di pensare che potesse abbassarsi al livello degli altri pazzi di quella ciurma. «Il Babbo è andato per l'opzione quattro, comunque» aggiunse divertito.  
Ace espresse molto bene il suo disappunto sulla faccenda. «Almeno non sulla tre» commentò.  
«Quello che mi fa ridere è che sono tutte sbagliate, ma credo che lo sappiano benissimo anche loro» continuò Marco. «Insomma, il fatto che tu e Sabo vi siate scambiati accidentalmente la roba non fa altrettanto ridere, no?»  
«Tu vai su quello, scommetto che ci rimedieresti un sacco di soldi» borbottò Ace, che era rimasto a fissare il piatto vuoto con tristezza. Normalmente una porzione del genere per lui sarebbe stato solo l'antipasto.  
«Probabilmente sì.»  
La maggior parte della ciurma sapeva che Ace aveva un altro fratello, di cui parlava e aveva parlato raramente, di nome Sabo. E sapevano anche che ogni tanto lo incontrava in giro per la Rotta Maggiore. Nessuno degli altri aveva mai ipotizzato, tuttavia, che questo fratello fosse un rivoluzionario. Marco invece c'era arrivato subito, mettendo assieme i vari indizi nel comportamento di Ace, e lui non aveva potuto negare. Anche il Babbo lo sapeva, ma poteva contare che fossero le uniche due persone su quella nave che non lo sarebbero andate a dire in giro.  
«Che cosa pensi di fare?» gli domandò Marco.  
«Non lo so» rispose Ace. «Non ho modo di contattare Sabo, per via della segretezza e altre menate simili. Non mi resta che aspettare che sia lui a chiamarmi.»  
«Vedrai che succederà presto» lo assicurò Marco dolcemente. Poi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito. «A te è andata anche discretamente. Pensa a lui con i tuoi, di vestiti!»

Marco non si sbagliava di certo, a ridere, immaginando Sabo. Per il diretto interessato, però, la cosa non era altrettanto divertente. Cercò di mantenere un atteggiamento stoico, ma era dura doverlo fare davanti a Dragon con indosso solamente gli shorts di Ace. Aveva risparmiato le varie decorazioni che contribuivano a rendere il quadro bizzarro, così come il cappello arancione da cowboy, ma in ogni caso gli toccava restare a petto nudo e fingere che andava tutto bene.  
Dragon sapeva, o intuiva, che spesso Ace accompagnava Sabo durante le sue missioni. Non approvava, ma non diceva nulla finché la missione veniva completata. Era una specie di tacito accordo fra di loro. Quel nuovo vestiario però era una specie di ammissione di colpa che non si poteva negare. Ciò nonostante, entrambi si comportavano come se non ci fosse nulla di diverso dal solito.  
A vederli all'esterno era esilarante, motivo per cui Koala e Hack ringraziarono di non dover essere trattenuti nella stanza, perché sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, non scoppiare a ridere. Come riuscisse Dragon a mantenersi serio, era un mistero per tutti, ma d'altronde nessuno ricordava di averlo mai visto ridere in generale.  
Una volta che Sabo ebbe finito di fare rapporto sulla missione appena conclusa, puntualizzando il fatto che fosse stata svolta efficientemente ed efficacemente, Dragon alzò lo sguardo dai documenti che stava guardando e lo fissò con occhio critico. Evidentemente lo scambio di vestiti non rientrava tra i successi della missione.  
«È stato un incidente» ammise Sabo. Non aveva proprio pensato, così convinto di aver riposto i sacchetti nel giusto ordine, a guardare di aver effettivamente preso quello che conteneva i suoi vestiti.  
«Questo lo immaginavo» commentò Dragon, ma non fece ulteriori commenti sulla questione. «Ho un'altra missione per te. Un nostro gruppo di agenti è riuscito a catturare Jonas.»  
Sabo spalancò gli occhi e, per un momento, la questione dei vestiti fu totalmente dimenticata. Jonas era stato un loro agente, di quelli che non venivano introdotti a Baltigo, ma venivano usati come appoggio nelle varie isole, in modo da avere una rete di contatti per tutta la Rotta Maggiore. Avevano tuttavia scoperto che era stato un doppiogiochista per tutto il tempo.  
A Sabo, come a molti altri rivoluzionari, la scoperta bruciava. Non avevano il senso di cameratismo tipico dei pirati perché erano un esercito in tutto e per tutto, ma combattevano per un'ideale comune a cui tenevano, benché ognuno avesse una motivazione personale differente. Un tradimento era un passo indietro nel raggiungimento di quell'obiettivo che ritenevano la loro missione di vita.  
Ovviamente sapeva che certe cose potevano succedere, dato che il governo dava loro la caccia ed era sempre alla ricerca di informazioni che potessero permettergli di smantellare l'Armata Rivoluzionaria. Non stupiva che usassero loro agenti come infiltrati, ma faceva comunque male non essersi accorti nel rischio.  
Jonas era fuggito prima che riuscissero a prenderlo, non appena aveva capito che la sua copertura era bruciata. Tuttavia, era fondamentale trovarlo, e al più presto, per scoprire esattamente quanto e cosa avesse raccontato al Governo. Potevano esserci degli agenti in pericolo senza che loro ne fossero a conoscenza. A quanto pare il momento era arrivato.  
«Dove?» Nel domandarlo, Sabo aveva un'espressione ferina. Non conosceva personalmente Jonas, anche se gli era capitato di dover ricorrere ai suoi servizi in un paio d'occasioni, ma questo non aveva reso il tradimento più sopportabile, semplicemente meno rischioso, dato che significava che Jonas aveva potuto raccontare poco delle sue abilità al Governo.  
«Le coordinate dell'isola» rispose Dragon, allungando un foglio verso di lui. «Voglio che tu ci vada immediatamente.»  
Sabo annuì. «Quali sono gli ordini?»  
«Scoprire tutto quello che ha detto al Governo» fu la risposta. «Il resto lo lascio a te.» Era difficile che Dragon desse ordini diretti di uccidere qualcuno, anche se la cosa era sottintesa. Non piaceva a nessuno dover giustiziare persone come faceva lo stesso Governo che stavano combattendo, ma erano in guerra e c'erano delle regole che si dovevano seguire. Ne erano tutti a conoscenza.  
«Vado subito a prepararmi.»  
Dragon annuì. «Per favore, però, vai da Jonas con i tuoi vestiti.»  
Per un attimo, Sabo credette di aver visto un'ombra di sorriso passare sul suo volto, ma forse era solo una sua impressione. «Sì» mormorò fra i denti, mentre lasciava la stanza.  
Tornò immediatamente nella sua camera, sia per sistemare il materiale per la partenza, sia per evitare di dover dare spiegazioni sul suo nuovo abbigliamento. Non tutti all'interno dei rivoluzionari avevano la sua stessa passione per i pirati; alcuni di loro avevano avuto brutte esperienze. Quando era bambino Sabo parlava continuamente del sogno suo e dei fratelli, ma si era presto reso conto che sarebbe stato meglio non farlo. Quindi gli unici che conoscevano approfonditamente la storia erano le persone a lui più care oppure coloro che avevano effettivamente dei collegamenti con i pirati. In genere confluivano tutti in due sole persone: Koala e Hack.  
Così, mentre era certo che loro avessero perfettamente capito il perché del suo nuovo abbigliamento, gli altri avrebbero cominciato a fare ipotesi disparate. E lui non era intenzionato a conoscerne nemmeno una. Non prima di essere riuscito a recuperare i suoi vestiti, almeno, perché era certo che quella vicenda sarebbe stata l'argomento di conversazione preferito delle prossime settimane.  
Dovevano pur divertirsi, a Baltigo, tra una guerra e l'altra!  
Sabo sperò di avere al più presto un'altra missione che lo facesse stare il più possibile lontano dalla base, il tempo sufficiente a cancellare dalla mente di chiunque l'immagine di lui che girava a petto nudo per i corridoi. Prese il lumacofono e compose il numero di Ace.  
«Credo di avere qualcosa che ti appartiene» fu il modo con cui lo salutò, quando rispose.  
«Oh, finalmente!» Poteva quasi vedere il sorriso comparire sul suo viso. «Non sai che cosa sto passando qui...»  
«Dillo a me» replicò Sabo tra il divertito e il disperato. «Ho dovuto fare una riunione con Dragon vestito come te.»  
Ace rise. «La colpa è stata tua» precisò.  
«È stato un incidente» si giustificò Sabo. «In ogni caso, ho una missione urgente. Riusciamo a vederci?» E gli passò le coordinate dell'isola dove doveva recarsi.  
«Sì!» Ad Ace non importava quando avrebbe dovuto correre sullo striker per arrivarci in tempo, ogni cosa era migliore di Satch e delle sue scommesse del cavolo.  
«Benissimo. A dopo.» Per Sabo valeva la stessa cosa, oltre al fatto che non vedeva l'ora di poter essere faccia a faccia con Jonas. Prima, però, doveva riavere i suoi vestiti.  
Per viaggiare più leggero, decise di indossare totalmente l'abbigliamento di Ace, in modo anche da essere sicuro di non scordarsi nulla: si infilò i braccialetti ai polsi e la collana rossa al collo, prima di calarsi il cappello arancione in testa. Diede un'occhiata all'immagine che gli restituiva lo specchio: orrenda. Eppure, pensò, ad Ace quello stile donava davvero. Invece addosso a lui lo faceva diventare semplicemente penoso. Forse perché Ace era un pirata vero, mentre Sabo era tutta un'altra questione.  
Si guardò la mano e poi la strinse a pugno. Ad ognuno il suo, probabilmente.

Aveva un caldo pazzesco. Ovviamente era un auto convincimento, in quando lui non poteva provare caldo. Però era vero che non era abituato ad indossare così tanti abiti. Marco l'aveva aiutato a mettersi camicia, soprabito e mantello nell'ordine giusto senza incastrarli fra di loro, ma nonostante questo continuava a ritenere inutile indossare così tanti strati di vestiario.  
L'unica cosa positiva è che sarebbe stato un piacere toglierseli tutti, una volta che avesse incontrato Sabo. Aveva pensato di togliersi almeno il mantello, ma poi si era conto di non essere sicuro di farcela. I suoi shorts erano facili, slaccia la cintura, allaccia la cintura. Nei vestiti di Sabo, tra bottoni e tutto, aveva paura di fare dei danni. Meglio aspettare, un paio di minuti in più non avrebbero fatto la differenza.  
Era arrivato sull'isola prima dell'orario previsto, quindi stava gironzolando per i vicoli nella speranza di avere un po' di frescura all'ombra. Si era appena appoggiato alla facciata di una casa, togliendosi il guanto per asciugarsi il sudore dal collo con la mano, quando avvertì la presenza di qualcuno al suo fianco. Alzò lo sguardo di scatto, ma non vide nessuno.  
Tornò ad appoggiarsi alla parete, ma con lo sguardo vigile. Un attimo dopo, una figura dal lungo cappotto di pelle era comparsa a metà del vicolo, come dal nulla.  
«Andiamo.»  
Ace era così preso a chiedersi come facesse a non apparire sudato con quella roba addosso da non capire inizialmente che si stava rivolgendo a lui. Poi si guardò intorno: non c'era nessun altro. «Che?»  
«Andiamo. Non c'è molto tempo» ripeté l'uomo e si voltò.  
«Penso che lei mi abbia scambiato per qualcun altro» disse, raggiungendolo, dato che l'uomo aveva preso a camminare per uno dei vicoli senza né guardarlo, né rivolgergli la paura.  
«Capisco la prudenza, signore, ma non ci sono pericoli.» Aveva aperto quella che sembrava la porta di una cantina e vi era entrato, senza preoccuparsi di accendere la luce. «Siamo stati prudenti. La sua missione è al sicuro.»  
Ace scosse la testa per spostare la tesa del cilindro dagli occhi e cercare di vedere qualcosa in quell'oscurità, quando ebbe un flash nell'esatto momento in cui il suo corpo non riconobbe il suo cappello. Sabo gli aveva accennato ad una missione che doveva compiere su quell'isola e, dato l'abbigliamento che indossava, era probabile che fosse stato scambiato per lui.  
«È là dentro.» L'uomo indicò una scala che portava in un'altra stanza.  
Ace alzò la mano con l'intenzione di dirgli la verità, ma poi lasciò perdere. Sembrava una cosa super segreta. E se dicendogli che non era la persona che si aspettava l'uomo si fosse spaventato e ciò avesse mandato a monte la missione di Sabo? Non poteva permetterlo. Non gli restava che fingere che andasse tutto bene e alla prima occasione uscire e scambiarsi col vero Sabo.  
«Fammi strada» affermò allora, con più sicurezza di quanta ne avesse. Nonostante le numerose imprese in cui aveva accompagnato Sabo, non era mai riuscito a capire effettivamente che cosa facessero i rivoluzionari. Al termine di quella scala poteva esserci di tutto.  
L'uomo annuì gravemente, quindi premette un interruttore che accese la luce nella stanza sotterranea, in modo che potessero vedere mentre scendevano per la scala. Ace era particolarmente eccitato, ma il suo stato emotivo calò quando scoprì che la stanza era vuota, a parte due sedie, poste una di fronte all'altra. Solo una era occupata da un uomo, bendato.  
Ace lo guardò accuratamente. Le mani e i piedi erano stati accuratamente legati alle gambe della sedia. La maglia bianca senza maniche che indossava era lisa, sporca, in qualche punto anche macchiata di sangue. Si era accorto che la luce era stata accesa, ma non aveva detto una parola, si limitava a muovere la testa in tutte le direzioni, nella speranza forse di capire che cosa stava succedendo.  
«Abbiamo provato ad interrogarlo noi, ma non ha detto una parola» spiegò l'uomo ad Ace. «Sono sicuro che lei saprà come ottenere le informazioni che le servono.» Il tono in cui l'aveva detto era a metà fra l'ammirato e il sadico. «Io aspetto di sopra.»  
Quindi lasciò Ace da solo nella stanza, tornando al piano superiore. Lui non era ancora riuscito a staccare gli occhi di dosso al prigioniero legato alla sedia. Erano tante le domande che gli si stavano affacciando alla mente. Chi era? Che cosa nascondeva? E, soprattutto, quali metodi pensava di utilizzare Sabo per ottenerle? Non solo non aveva alcuna idea della situazione in cui era finito, ma in un certo modo ne era anche intimorito. Aveva sempre pensato che ci fossero parti della vita di Sabo che gli erano sfuggite e che sarebbe stato meglio non sapere. In quel momento ne ebbe la certezza.  
Lentamente, si sedette sulla sedia libera. L'uomo se ne accorse, perché smise di muovere la testa e rimase a fissare in avanti, in attesa. Ace allungò una mano e gli tolse la benda, facendo attenzione a tenere la tesa del cilindro abbastanza piegata in avanti da nascondergli gli occhi. Anche se la luce era fioca, da quella distanza era possibile che qualcuno si accorgesse dello scambio.  
L'uomo, dal viso ovale ed allungato, con un mento appuntito e sopracciglia spesse, sbatté le palpebre più volte per adattarsi alla ritrovata vista, quindi lo guardò e spalancò gli occhi. Appariva terrorizzato.  
«La prego, signore! È tutto un equivoco! Non sono stato io!» iniziò a gridare e singhiozzare assieme. «Non ho detto niente! Non l'avrei mai fatto!»  
«Silenzio» affermò Ace, sperando di suonare un minimo autoritario. Con i membri della sua Flotta lo era eccome, ma erano spesso ordini che gli altri erano pronti ad accettare. Sabo ordinava a persone che non erano tenute ad obbedirgli e riusciva a farsi rispettare con un carisma tutto suo. Ace glielo invidiava molto. Gli invidiava molto anche quando lo chiamavano “signore”. Nella sua ciurma nemmeno il Babbo aveva diritto ad un rispetto simile.  
L'uomo annuì e si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal piangere ancora. Ace lo fissò, pensando alla sua prossima mossa. Dato che non aveva idea di cosa volesse Sabo da lui, né di quale fosse l'equivoco di cui parlava, non gli restava che mantenersi sul generico. Sperò solo di aver imparato qualcosa dal fratello in tutte quelle missioni.  
«Se sei innocente, sono sicuro che non ci saranno problemi» mormorò dolcemente. «Abbiamo iniziato col piede sbagliato. Dimmi, come ti chiami?»  
«J-Jonas, signore» balbettò lui. Ace si accorse della sua sorpresa, probabilmente perché Sabo avrebbe già dovuto conoscere il suo nome. Doveva rimediare in fretta.  
«Piacere di conoscerti, Jonas. Io sono Sabo.» Stava per porgergli la mano, ma la ritirò in fretta prima di sembrare un completo imbecille. «Adesso che ci siamo presentati come due persone civili, dimmi la tua versione.»  
Jonas continuava ad essere perplesso e ciò diede ad Ace l'impressione che i metodi di Sabo fossero decisamente differenti da suoi. Non che la cosa fosse strana, considerando che almeno Sabo avrebbe saputo che cosa doveva fare! Poi però annuì. «Mi hanno incastrato. Ne sono sicuro» disse. «È vero, sono entrato nella base della marina e ho parlato con un membro della Cp5, ma non ho rivelato nulla del piano. Dovevo semplicemente fargli perdere qualche minuto, per un motivo che non so. È la verità!» esclamò, con più veemenza.  
Ace annuì per tutta la durata del discorso, fingendo di sapere perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando. Qualcosa stava iniziando a capire, almeno. Doveva essere una questione di spionaggio, considerando quanto tenessero alla segretezza i rivoluzionari. Ehi, magari avrebbe ottenuto pure dei risultati!  
«Perché avrebbero voluto incastrarti?» domandò.  
«Non lo so.» Jonas scosse la testa. «Ho un sospetto, però.»  
«Quale?» Doveva ammetterlo, Ace stava iniziando ad appassionarsi.  
«Sono molto vicino a scoprire dove si trova Nico Robin» spiegò allora Jonas. «La vera talpa non voleva che ci arrivassi e così ha tentato di togliermi di mezzo contemporaneamente coprendo le sue tracce.»  
Ace incrociò le braccia pensieroso. Ava la minima idea di chi fosse questa “Nico Robin”? No, più ci pensava più era sicuro di non averla mai sentita nominare. Durante le missioni con Sabo gli capitava di sentire tanti nomi, ma mica stava a sentire per ricordarseli tutti. Da come Jonas ne aveva parlato, però, pareva una personalità importante.  
«E dove si trova adesso Nico Robin?» domandò allora.  
«Allora mi crede, signore?» mormorò Jonas, con gli occhi che gli si riempivano totalmente di lacrime. «Mi lascerà andare?»  
Ace non poteva certo promettergli una cosa simile. Non era nemmeno certo di poter credere a quello che gli stava dicendo. «Dopo parleremo anche di quello» disse allora, cambiando argomento. «Chi pensi che sia la talpa?»  
«Ovviamente, la persona che mi ha dato ordine di andare a parlare con la Cp5.»  
«E di chi si tratta?» Ace fece un gesto impaziente. Forse Sabo l'avrebbe saputo, ma lui non ne aveva idea e sentiva che la storia era arrivata ad un culmine importante.  
Jonas si guardò appena intorno, come se avesse paura che qualcuno li stesse ascoltando, poi abbassò la testa e sussurrò appena: «Bunny Joe».  
Ace balzò in piedi e percorse la stanza a grandi passi, lasciando che il mantello nero gli sventolasse attorno. Non c'era una ragione particolare per cui l'aveva fatto, gli sembrava una reazione adeguata alla rivelazione che aveva appena avuto. Nonostante, ovviamente, non avesse alcuna idea di chi fosse questo “Bunny Joe” di cui parlava.  
«Non ci volevo credere nemmeno io...» Apparentemente per Jonas era stata una reazione azzeccata. «Per questo sono scappato! Sapevo che mi aveva incastrato e non potevo farci nulla!»  
Ace annuì gravemente. «Sicuramente vale la pena di approfondire» mormorò. Gli sembrava una frase ideale da dire. «Io ho fame. Hai fame, Jonas?»  
Lui rimase perplesso per un attimo. «Sì...»  
«Bene, vado a prendere qualcosa.» Ormai Sabo doveva essere arrivato al luogo del loro appuntamento ed era giunto il momento che ognuno tornasse a rivestire il proprio compito. Gli avrebbe detto che cosa aveva scoperto, sempre che valesse qualcosa, e poi avrebbe riottenuto finalmente i suoi abiti. Anche se, doveva ammettere, preso com'era dalla vicenda si era quasi scordato del fastidio che gli davano.  
«No, signore!» lo pregò Jonas. «Se lo dice a qualcuno, sono sicuro che nessun mi crederà. La prego, controlli lei da solo su Bunny Joe.»  
/Ma Ace gli fece un gesto con la mano, che non voleva dire nulla, e tornò al piano superiore. L'uomo in giacca di pelle che l'aveva accompagnato stava di guardia appoggiato alla porta. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui quando lo sentì arrivare.  
«Ha detto qualcosa?»  
«Forse» rispose Ace. Non era sicuro se potesse dargli delle informazioni, quindi restò sul vago. «Vado un attimo a prendere da mangiare.»  
Sapeva che il fratello aveva conservato lo stesso appetito di quando abitavano assieme sul Monte Corbo e probabilmente la cosa era conosciuta nell'ambito dei rivoluzionari, perché Mr Giacca di Pelle non fece una piega, si limitò a scostarsi per farlo uscire dalla porta. Ace rimase accecato per un attimo dal sole brillante, abituato com'era alla semi oscurità, quindi tentò di memorizzare perfettamente dove si trovasse la porta e il vicolo, per poter poi indicare la strada a Sabo, quindi tornò verso il centro della città.  
Ebbe una brutta sorpresa: il ristorante dove lui e Sabo avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi era circondato di marine e pareva aver subito un qualche tipo di incidente. Non che battere qualche guardie avrebbe costituito un problema, per loro, ma considerando la missione segreta era meglio che non si facessero beccare. Tornò quindi indietro, con lo stomaco che brontolava perché era stato illuso di poter essere riempito, riflettendo su come e dove poter rivedersi con Sabo.  
Capì subito che qualcosa era differente, perché la porta della cantina da dov'era uscito poco prima era aperta. Forse Sabo lo stava aspettando! No, si disse, Sabo non l'avrebbe mai lasciata aperta. Entrò con circospezione e trovò Mr Giacca di Pelle steso a terra. Un rivolo di sangue gli scendeva dalla fronte, ma pareva respirare ancora. Ace scese immediatamente nel piano sotterraneo e il sospetto che gli si era formato alla mente fu confermato.  
Jonas era scappato.  
Ace si lasciò avvolgere completamente dalle fiamme. Non amava essere preso in giro e, benché non avesse creduto di fatto ad una parola, poiché non poteva provarla, l'idea che Jonas pensasse di averlo gabbato lo infastidiva. Soprattutto, temeva di aver rovinato irrimediabilmente la missione di Sabo.  
Oh, ma gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare! Se prima, quando aveva visto il fratello, Jonas ne era rimasto, o aveva finto, terrore, voleva proprio vedere cosa avrebbe fatto di fronte all'ira di uno dei Comandanti di Barbabianca.

Sabo era arrivato alla locanda con un po' di ritardo. Ace però non c'era ancora, il che gli diede il tempo di sedersi al bancone e ordinare una decina di porzioni di arrosto. Aveva un appuntamento con un loro informatore su quell'isola, il quale si stava occupando di tenere d'occhio Jonas fino al suo arrivo. A Sabo spettava il compito di farlo parlare, cosa che avrebbe potuto richiedere una discreta quantità di tempo. Meglio andarci con lo stomaco pieno, pronti a resistere per il tempo necessario.  
Per di più la locanda aveva anche un bagno, dove lui e Ace avrebbero potuto agevolmente scambiarsi i vestiti e tornare ad essere loro stessi. Aveva notato gli sguardi di qualcuno quando era entrato e continuava a sentirli mentre mangiava, cosa a cui non era più abituato. Di solito cercava di tenere un basso profilo.  
Poi avvertì degli spari dietro di lui e scattò in piedi, pronto ad intervenire se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Non capitava spesso, ma le locande della Rotta Maggiore potevano essere attaccate da briganti e pirati. Il colpevole, un uomo dal cappello da cowboy marrone che nascondeva un ciuffo di capelli biondi spettinati, aveva però sparato in aria con la sua colf e nessuno dei presenti pareva essere spaventato dalla cosa, anzi, erano quasi divertiti. Sabo si rilassò e tornò a sedersi sul suo sgabello. Per quanto la cosa gli sembrasse bizzarra, non erano fatti suoi.  
«Oggi offro io!» esclamò l'uomo. «Sto per incassare uno di quegli stipendi che possono cambiare una vita!» La sua colf, che prima era ancora puntata verso l'alto, venne abbassata verso il bancone.  
«Parli con me?» Sabo si guardò attorno. A parte il barista dietro di lui, era l'unico sulla sua traiettoria di tiro. Non gli era chiaro il motivo, però. Che qualcuno l'avesse assunto per ucciderlo? Che Jonas avesse qualche complice che voleva liberarlo?  
«Parlo proprio con te, Ace Pugno di Fuoco.»  
Sabo lo fissò sconvolto. Ora, era verissimo che indossava i suoi vestiti. Era altrettanto vero che fossero vestiti particolari che attiravano l'attenzione. Ma com'era possibile che non avesse notato che era completamente diverso da Ace?! Era biondo, senza lentiggini e manco aveva un tatuaggio che gli copriva completamente la schiena. Quell'uomo era un completo idiota.  
«Hai preso un granchio» gli disse, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo. «Non sono chi stai cercando.»  
«Oh, il grande Pugno di Fuoco ha paura di affrontarmi?» rispose lui, con un sorriso ironico. «Ti capisco, credimi. È dura da accettare di essere stato così sfortunato.» Sabo alzò gli occhi al cielo: se il vero Ace fosse stato davanti a lui, probabilmente sarebbe finito bruciato nel giro di due minuti, solo per averlo disturbato mentre mangiava. «Ma almeno potrai dire di essere stato sconfitto da una celebrità: il grande Darko, il cacciatore di taglie più famoso della Rotta Maggiore!» Gli altri avventori della locanda applaudirono, compreso il barista.  
Sabo ritenne più opportuno evitare di dirgli che non l'aveva mai sentito nominare prima di quel momento. E se diceva una cosa simile il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, la cosa era da considerarsi estremamente grave. «Ti ripeto che hai sbagliato persona» gli disse paziente. Si alzò: aveva la digestione ormai rovinata, ma soprattutto doveva intercettare Ace prima che entrasse nella locanda. Finché potevano sbarazzarsene senza fare chiasso, sarebbe stato meglio.  
«Mi aspettavo di meglio, conoscendo la tua fama.» Darko estrasse un avviso di taglia, che Sabo riconobbe immediatamente: era quello nuovo di Ace. Ben cinquecentocinquanta milioni di berry, in premio per essere diventato Comandante. Non riuscì a non nascondere un sorriso di soddisfazione per i successi del fratello.  
«Ecco, guarda. Vedi che non sono io?» disse però. Insomma, il viso di Ace era particolarmente riconoscibile dalla fotografia.  
Darko assottigliò gli occhi per osservare meglio. «Mi sembri proprio tu. Mi spiace, ci hai provato.»  
«Ma sei idiota?» Sabo capiva che non era il miglior modo di affrontare la questione, ma era un commento che gli era venuto spontaneo, dal cuore. Non era riuscito a trattenersi. E nemmeno il barista dietro di lui, che aveva ridacchiato spudoratamente per l'espressione sconvolta di Darko.  
«Basta con questi trucchetti e affrontami lealmente!» Darko lasciò perdere la pistola ed estrasse quelle che parevano due mitragliatrici, quindi si mise a sparare nella sua direzione da entrambe, una raffica di colpi che lasciavano buchi di cinque centimetri dove colpivano.  
Sabo, che a differenza di Ace non era affatto intangibile, si mosse per l'intero locale per schivare i proiettili, chiedendosi anche che cosa intendesse esattamente quel cacciatore di taglie per lealtà, dato che stava sparando senza pietà ad un uomo in teoria disarmato. Il risultato fu che le persone se la diedero a gambe e che il locale fu danneggiato irreparabilmente, tra vetri rotti, sedie rovesciate e fori sulle pareti.  
Il proprietario, che si trovava in cucina, uscì a rimase sconvolto dalla spettacolo che gli si era parato davanti, tanto da rischiare di scoppiare a piangere. Ma evidentemente anche lui era affetto dal morbo che rendeva impossibile distinguere un biondo con la cicatrice da un moro con le lentiggini, perché gli gridò dietro qualcosa di incomprensibile fra i singhiozzi, ma che riguardava il fatto che fosse un pirata. «Tutti uguali! Sapete solo far danni!»  
«Ma se è stato lui!» protestò Sabo, indicando Darko. «Io volevo solo mangiare.» Lo disse con un tono che indicava quanto gli fosse seccato essere stato interrotto durante il pasto.  
«Ora basta con le scuse, pirata!» gridò Darko, estraendo dalla sua borsa un altro paio di pistole e quelle che, a prima vista, parevano bombe. «Mi prenderò la tua taglia e ripagherò questo locale al posto tuo! È il minimo che possa fare!»  
Sabo capì che era decisamente inutile discutere con certe persone e che l'unica cosa che potesse fare era andarsene prima che Darko distruggesse seriamente la locanda. Più di quando non aveva già fatto, ovviamente. Approfittò del vetro rotto per lanciarsi nella strada, quindi spiccò un salto e atterrò elegantemente su un tetto, per poi proseguire la sua corsa per qualche metro e poi balzare giù e scomparire in uno dei vicoli stretti che contraddistinguevano la periferia della città.  
Immaginava che Darko avrebbe provato ad inseguirlo e ne poteva sentire le urla a distanza, cosa che gli garantivano di sapere sempre dove fosse. In quel momento, a distanza sufficiente da poter stare tranquillo. Doveva trovare Ace al più presto, ora che il luogo del loro appuntamento era stata completamente distrutto.  
Le urla di Darko non erano più percepibili in lontananza, il che significava che aveva almeno avuto un grano di sale in zucca per capire che non sarebbe mai riuscito a prenderlo alla sprovvista in quella maniera. Se Ace avesse sentito che gli stava dando del codardo, in ogni caso, sarebbero stati guai. Accelerò il passo con l'intenzione di arrivare al porto sperando di intercettare il fratello e, mentre svoltava l'angolo, sbatté contro un uomo che veniva dalla direzione opposta e scappava così in fretta che a malapena respirava.  
Sabo spalancò gli occhi sconvolto: era Jonas. Era dimagrito dalla foto che aveva visto, il volto scavato. Le occhiaie e il livido sulla guancia contribuivano a dargli un aspetto differente, ma era decisamente lui. Doveva essere sotto custodia, com'era possibile che fosse per strada? Doveva essere scappato! Sabo imprecò mentalmente: tra Darko e il ritardo di Ace, dovevano esserci state delle complicazioni.  
«P-Pugno di Fuoco?» balbettò Jonas. Nonostante tutto, anche lui era stato colto dall'idiozia che contraddistingueva tutti gli abitanti dell'isola, evidentemente. Ma per la prima volta dall'inizio di tutta quella storia, Sabo sorrise. Se non l'aveva riconosciuto, voleva dire che avrebbe potuto parlarci senza che sospettasse nulla.  
«In carne e ossa» mormorò, facendo un piccolo inchino. «Sto un po' di fretta, sai, c'è un cacciatore di taglie che ce l'ha con me. Una seccatura unica.»  
Jonas era sorpreso: come membro del Governo, aveva un'idea chiara dei pirati e Ace, o almeno Sabo che fingeva di essere Ace, non corrispondeva agli standard che gli venivano insegnati. «Eh, ti capisco» disse. Quello che gli avevano insegnato, però, era di approfittare delle situazioni. «Anche io sono inseguito, sai?»  
«Da un cacciatore di taglie?»  
«No, da...» Jonas esitò e Sabo capì che stava cercando una scusa da trovare. «Da un rivoluzionario. Uno di quelli cattivi, eh.»  
«I rivoluzionari sono buoni, in genere?» Sabo stava facendo il finto tonto, ma sapeva abbastanza che cosa ne pensassero i pirati in generale di loro e del loro lavoro: non gliene importava nulla. Il Governo poteva ancora cadere, loro avrebbero continuato a fare i pirati per i mari. Quelli non cambiavano mai.  
«Oh, no, sono cattivi!» esclamò Jonas, cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
«Ma questo in particolare, di più. L'ho visto combattere una volta e ti dico che è un pazzo. Pazzo! Fa a pezzi le teste delle persone come se fossero uova e ne ride.»  
«Oh.» Stava parlando di lui. Stava decisamente parlando di lui. Sorrise. «Pare uno che ce la sa fare.»  
«È solo uno squilibrato» ribatté Jonas. «Io ho solo cercato di salvare un paese, rivelando alla marina chi avevano in mente di uccidere. Non mi merito tutto questo.»  
Sabo alzò un sopracciglio, un movimento impercettibile, rispetto a quello che gli stava passando nella mente. Vedeva che Jonas era in uno stato terribile, era spaventato e agitato. L'adrenalina non gli permetteva di concentrarsi bene. Una piccola spinta e avrebbe potuto rivelare più di quanto una spia del Governo avrebbe potuto permettersi. Doveva ammetterlo, un po' gli piaceva l'idea che l'Armata Rivoluzionaria avesse quella reputazione.  
«Suona davvero terribile.» Cercò di empatizzare con lui. «Anche se avrei davvero voglia di battermi con questo tipo.» E quando Jonas lo guardò con una strana espressione in viso, seppe di essere vicino al suo obiettivo, per cui aggiunse: «Non è facile trovare un avversario degno.»  
«Ma non stavi scappando da un cacciatore di taglie?»  
«Certo» rispose Sabo senza incertezze. «Perché è un idiota e non merita il mio tempo.» Non aveva nemmeno dovuto inventare nulla, a quel proposito! «Il tuo, d'altra parte...»  
Poteva benissimo vedere le cellule grigie di Jonas che si muovevano a gran velocità. Sapeva che domanda si stava facendo: poteva Pugno di Fuoco, il Comandante della Seconda Flotta di Barbabianca, battere il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria, il secondo in comando dopo Dragon? La cosa interessante era che nemmeno Sabo poteva dirlo con certezza. Si era battuto con Ace qualche volta per allenamento, ma non era mai stata una cosa seria. Da ragazzino era poco più debole di lui, ma erano passati anni in cui non aveva fatto altro che essere allenato dai migliori. Però Ace aveva mangiato un Rogia, il che gli dava un notevole vantaggio.  
La realtà era che a Jonas non importava effettivamente chi avrebbe vinto. Se entrambi fossero stata abbastanza debilitati, alla fine, lui avrebbe potuto fuggire o, anche meglio, arrestarli. Sarebbe tornato al Governo come un eroe, non come uno che aveva semplicemente eseguito il suo compito come infiltrato. Per questo, Sabo ne era sicuro, avrebbe accettato il rischio. L'alternativa era fuggire in attesa della morte.  
«Davvero lo faresti?» domandò. «Ti batteresti con quel tipo per aiutarmi?»  
«Mi batterei con quel tipo per mettermi alla prova» precisò Sabo, con un sorriso. «Ma se posso aiutare un amico in fuga, tanto meglio, no?»  
«Grazie!» Jonas parve soddisfatto di come erano andate le cose.  
«D'altronde, come pirata di Barbabianca mi seccherebbe abbastanza se i rivoluzionari cercassero di mettere le mani sui nostro possedimenti» aggiunse, in tono casuale. «Insomma, chissà che cosa fanno...»  
«Oh, be', hanno dei metodi subdoli.»  
Sabo nascose un sorriso sulle labbra appena increspate. «Dimmi un po'...»

Ace si stava chiedendo che cosa caspita stesse succedendo. Prima il locale distrutto, adesso il rumore delle esplosioni e il conseguente fumo che si alzava da diverse parti della città. Fortunatamente nessuno faceva caso a lui, così vestito, quindi aveva la possibilità di muoversi come preferiva. Ciò nonostante la situazione lo irritava. Con tutta quella confusione trovare il fratello o Jonas sarebbe stata un'impresa molto più difficile.  
Imprecò fra i denti. Forse la soluzione migliore sarebbe stata individuare la causa della confusione e farla cessare, prima di tutto, sperando che nulla di quello facesse parte del piano di Sabo. Ne dubitava, comunque, o non gli avrebbe dato appuntamento in una locanda che sapeva sarebbe stata distrutta. Cosa che, gli ricordò, gli aveva impedito di riempirsi lo stomaco.  
Balzò su un tetto e si guardò attorno, cercando di valutare un percorso possibile per le bombe, per identificare dove avrebbe potuto essere lanciata la prossima. Non ne era del tutto certo, ma si mosse nella direzione che gli sembrava più sensata, che partiva dalla locanda e poi si muoveva confusa fra i vicoli della città. Rimase sui tetti, in modo da vedere meglio quello che stava succedendo, finché non individuò chiaramente una bomba che veniva lanciata dal vicolo sottostante.  
La prese al volo e la lanciò via, in modo che esplodesse in aria senza fare ulteriori danni alla città. Non era dell'esplosivo forte, probabilmente avrebbe solo fatto un piccolo buco in qualche parte, ma in ogni caso non gli sembrava sensato camminare per la città mentre qualcuno lanciava granate in giro senza apparente motivo.  
Scese dal tetto e subito venne aggredito verbalmente dal responsabile di tutto quel macello. «Ma che hai fatto? Quella era la mia bomba!»  
«Ma sei idiota?» gli disse Ace, scostandoselo di dosso. «Non hai visto il casino che stai facendo?»  
«Sì, ma è per una giusta causa. E poi ripagherò tutto non appena intascherò la taglia.»  
Quella parola fece ricordare ad Ace doveva aveva già visto quel tipo e il suo ciuffo biondo: sulla Moby Dick. I suoi compagni, che avevano esperienza di anni nella Rotta Maggiore, avevano racconto una serie impressionante di fotografie di cacciatori di taglia che era capitato loro di incontrare. Erano tutte appese in una stanza apposita e divisa in vari gruppi, con anche i voti loro assegnati. C'era il gruppo di quelli veramente in gamba, da tenersi alla larga se non si voleva davvero un combattimento serio, oppure c'erano gli incapaci, da non considerarsi più che una puntura di zanzara, fastidiosi ma innocui. Darko era uno dei migliori esponenti di quest'ultimo gruppo.  
Solo che nessuno glielo aveva mai detto. «Sai, sto inseguendo una preda grossa. Ace Pugno di Fuoco. Solo che quel codardo è scappato.»  
«Prego?» non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire Ace. A chi aveva dato del codardo? Sentì le fiammelle che gli uscivano dalla schiena e riuscì a trattenersi, anche perché si rese conto di una cosa: stava parlando di lui... con lui! Questo perché era ancora indosso il vestito di Sabo, mentre Sabo aveva il suo vestito. Quindi voleva dire una cosa soltanto: l'uomo che Darko stava inseguendo non poteva essere altri che Sabo.  
«Sì, l'ho beccato che mangiava come se nulla fosse nella locanda» spiegò Darko. «Ma è fuggito senza combattere. Aveva troppa paura di me, evidentemente. Se pensa di sfuggirmi, si sbaglia di grosso.»  
Ecco perché la locanda era stata distrutta! Quindi era colpa sua se non era riuscito ad incontrarsi con Sabo! Il quale, ne era sicuro, se n'era andato solo perché non aveva voglia di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, cosa che non gli era riuscita molto considerando tutto il macello che Darko aveva creato attorno a sé. Ebbe decisamente la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni in modo da farlo calmare e anche per sfogarsi, ma si trattenne dato che indossava ancora abiti non suoi.  
«E pensi che sia una buon metodo quello di lanciare bombe a caso?» domandò ironicamente.  
Darko non colse in alcun modo il sarcasmo. «In queste viuzze strette è l'unico metodo, fidati.»  
«Be' pure io sto cercando qualcuno» disse allora Ace, seccato, dato che quel tipo non sembrava conoscere ragioni. «E con tutto il casino che sta facendo si sarà nascosto chissà dove.»  
Jonas gli era parso davvero terrorizzato. Non aveva creduto ad una sola parola di quello che gli aveva raccontato, ma sapeva ancora riconoscere la paura quando la vedeva. Quindi non aveva alcun dubbio che avrebbe cercato di tenersi il più lontano possibile da quelle bombe e di mettersi al sicuro.  
«Anche tu stai dando la caccia a qualcuno?» Darko sembrò improvvisamente interessato. «Non starai cercando di fregarmi la preda, eh?»  
«Proprio no» gli assicurò Ace. Rise appena: in effetti, la cosa poteva essere fraintendibile. Dopotutto, stava cercando anche Sabo.  
Allora Darko gli strinse la mano, quasi prendendola a forza. «Qua la mano, collega» gli disse, tutto allegro. «Se hai bisogno di consigli non esitare a chiedermeli. Sono un esperto, io.»  
«Oh, sicuro.» Ace si disse che l'unico modo che avrebbe avuto Darko di trovare qualcuno sarebbe stato di restare fermo ad aspettare che gli altri trovassero lui.  
Cosa bizzarra, la sua previsione si avverò, perché due minuti dopo, mentre Darko lo stava ammorbando con la sua spiegazione su come avesse intenzione di far uscire allo scoperto Pugno di Fuoco, Sabo comparve ad un lato della strada. Ace lo guardò sorridendo, e dovette ammettere che gli era difficile non scoppiare a ridere visto l'aspetto bizzarro che aveva con i suoi vestiti addosso. Sabo aveva accennato lo stesso sorriso quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, poi aveva espresso in maniera molto plateale il suo disappunto per la presenza di Darko. Ace poteva capirlo.  
Cosa positiva, Jonas era con lui. Anche senza il suo aiuto Sabo era riuscito a ritrovarlo e la cosa sollevò immensamente Ace che temeva di aver fatto seriamente danno lasciandolo fuggire. Stava qualche passo dietro Sabo e lo guardava con un misto di preoccupazione ed eccitazione. Ace trovava veramente difficile non mettersi a ridere, ben sapendo che la persona che lo terrorizzava era, in realtà, molto più vicina a lui di quanto pensasse.  
«Eccoti, finalmente!» Darko aveva rinunciato alle bombe a mano ed estratto altre pistole, una per mano, che sembravano però essere dei lanciarazzi.  
«Oh, ma sta' zitto.» Sabo ne aveva abbastanza delle sue scenate. Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva e ora la cosa che lo premeva di più era impedire che Jonas gli sfuggisse di nuovo, cosa che sarebbe sicuramente avvenuta se si fosse messo a sparare contro di lui. Quindi strinse le sue mani in artigli e con un gesto rapido afferrò la testa di Jonas, immobilizzandolo sotto la sua presa. «Questo idiota pensa di poterti battere» disse poi, rivolto ad Ace.  
«Peggio» replicò Ace divertito, anche dallo sguardo perplesso che Darko aveva mentre lo passava tra loro due. «Pensa che io sia scappato perché ho paura di lui!» Alzò con gesto casuale la mano protetta da guanto e le fece prendere fuoco, una leggera fiammella quasi impercettibile. Un attimo dopo, le pistole che Darko aveva in mano esplosero, con i razzi che partirono in tutte le direzioni per poi esplodere in un lampo nel cielo. Il fuoco continuò ad espandersi su tutto il suo corpo, ma Ace non voleva nemmeno sprecarsi ad ucciderlo. Gli bruciò semplicemente tutti i vestiti, lasciandolo nudo.  
Darko aveva urlato terrorizzato quando le fiamme lo avevano completamente avvolto e ancora adesso stava ansimando per il caldo e per il terrore, ma il fatto di non aver provato nemmeno il minimo dolore lo rinvigorì. Apparentemente, credeva che Ace non avesse il coraggio di colpirlo veramente, oppure che non ne avesse la forza. Quindi tentò di attaccarlo con un pugno, ma Ace lo parò con il palmo della mano e stavolta lo bruciò seriamente. Darko gridò e si accasciò a terra, cercando di spegnere le fiamme ed alleviare il dolore.  
Ace lo lasciò perdere e tornò a rivolgersi al fratello, accennando leggermente con il capo a Jonas. «Mi dispiace» disse. «Mi è scappato. Sai, mi avevano scambiato per te.»  
«Oh, be', allora non è solo Darko ad essere un idiota» commentò Sabo in maniera casuale. La sua presa su Jonas era estremamente ferma, nonostante quest'ultimo scalciasse e si agitasse e tentasse di colpirlo sul braccio, che era rigido come la pietra e protetto dall'Haki nero. Aveva capito quello che era successo nell'esatto momento in cui aveva visto Ace usare il fuoco e aveva completamente perso la testa. «Ti ha detto qualcosa?»  
Ace annuì. «Circa il fatto che l'hanno incastrato perché non volevano che trovasse una tipa e che il colpevole è tipo un... Baly J...?»  
«Bunny Joe?»  
«Ecco, sì!»  
Sabo scoppiò a ridere. Ma non era una delle solite risate che i fratelli si scambiavano, di cuore, felici. Questa assomigliava maggiormente allo stridore di unghie su una lavagna. Non c'era nessuna vera gioia nelle sue risa, solo una sorta di divertimento sadico e crudele. «Bunny Joe? Seriamente?» domandò Sabo, tornando a rivolgersi a Jonas. Nonostante le risa, la presa non si era allentata di un millimetro. «Devi essere proprio disperato!»  
Bunny Joe era uno degli ufficiali più fedeli di Dragon, uno di quelli che era con lui quasi fin dall'inizio. C'erano solo cinque o sei persone all'interno dei rivoluzionari a sapere quasi tutto di Dragon e uno di questi era proprio lui. Dirgli che Bunny Joe era un traditore sarebbe stato come dirgli che Ace non lo considerava più suo fratello. Una cosa che non poteva succedere.  
Jonas aveva iniziato a piangere, poteva sentire le lacrime bagnargli le sue dita mentre continuava a tenergli stretto il viso tra i suoi artigli. Dalla puzza che sentiva, era possibile che si fosse anche pisciato addosso. «N-non credermi!» singhiozzò. «M-ma è la verità... I-io p-posso darti...»  
«Infatti non ti credo» disse Sabo. Strinse la presa e avvertì chiaramente il suo cranio che iniziava a scrocchiare. «Poco fa mi hai raccontato una storia molto diversa, ricordi?» Non si era perso in molti particolari, ma gli aveva chiaramente dato l'idea che sapeva molto poco e al Governo aveva raccontato ancora meno. La sua missione poteva dirsi fallita.  
«Q-quelle e-erano tutte bugie! S-se mi uccidi non saprai mai cos'ho raccontato davvero!» Ma Sabo sapeva che stava bluffando. Pensava di aver di fronte un pirata, prima, e non si era sprecato ad inventare cose, sicuro che tanto Ace non avrebbe capito o non sarebbe stato abbastanza interessato da ricordarsele. Ciò l'aveva condannato.  
«Che peccato» mormorò ancora dolcemente. «Ma io sono pazzo, ricordi?» Strinse la mano a pugno, sentendo il cranio che cedeva e spargeva attorno sangue e materia cerebrale.

Erano sullo striker di Ace, navigando in mare aperto grazie alla velocità datagli dal suo fuoco. Si era offerto di dare un passaggio al fratello fino all'isola successiva. Vista la confusione che si era creata in quella era meglio per entrambi filarsela al più presto. Fortunatamente avevano avuto il tempo di scambiarsi i vestiti, scopo principale per cui si erano visti, quindi Ace poteva godersi il vento che gli sferzava sul petto nudo, solleticato dal laccio del suo capello da cowboy.  
«Mi dispiace che ce ne siamo dovuti andare così in fretta» disse Sabo, che era seduto dietro di lui, contro l'albero maestro. Darko era fuggito, terrorizzato da quello che gli era successo e da quello che aveva visto e, per tutta risposta, gli abitanti avevano accusato Ace di aver distrutto la città, quando a conti fatti si poteva dire che l'aveva salvata.  
«Oh, be', pazienza» replicò Ace tranquillo. «Non è che ci fosse granché da fare comunque.» Vero che aveva ancora lo stomaco vuoto, ma ora che riaveva i suoi vestiti non doveva più evitare né la mensa né la dispensa. La Moby Dick gli avrebbe permesso di rifocillarsi a sufficienza.  
«Certo che la vita del pirata è dura» proseguì Sabo. Anche quand'era diventato rivoluzionario, o forse proprio per questo, non aveva mai smesso di guardare a quella vita con gli occhi del sognatore romantico. Una vita per mare, liberi come nessun altro. Per la prima volta, invece, aveva visto l'altra faccia della medaglia, quella che vedeva i pirati sempre e solo come dei mostri, a prescindere dalla persona che avevano davanti. «Siete sempre responsabili di tutto, anche se non siete stati voi.»  
«È una cosa a cui sono abituato» rispose Ace gravemente. In fondo, avevano cercato di ucciderlo anche prima della sua nascita, per colpe che nemmeno sapeva di avere. Aveva imparato a conviverci e a fregarsene.  
Sabo capì immediatamente a cosa si riferiva. «Scusa, non volevo...»  
«Non preoccuparti.» Si voltò verso di lui sorridendo: le parole con cui Barbabianca aveva lasciato cadere la questione di suo padre gli risuonavano ancora alla mente, rilassandolo. «Le persone che contano per me sanno la verità.»  
«Lo sanno eccome» si sentì in dovere di assicurargli Sabo, anche se non era necessario. Lui non l'aveva mai visto come un mostro, nemmeno per un istante.  
«Tu, piuttosto» mormorò Ace, che comunque preferiva cambiare argomento. «Se non ci fossi stato io... Avresti dovuto torturare Jonas per farti dire che cosa aveva spifferato?» Non amava le spie e i traditori, per cui non aveva provato particolare ribrezzo per la condanna che aveva subito, e lui stesso aveva le mani sporche di sangue, ma nel suo caso le cose erano più semplici, si puniva il colpevole e basta. Non c'era necessità di altro.  
«Sì» rispose Sabo con sincerità. «Era assolutamente necessario sapere che cosa il Governo sapeva e su cosa poteva anticiparci» spiegò, in un non necessario tentativo di spiegare perché dovesse farlo. «Jonas ha detto che sono pazzo» aggiunse con una risata appena accennata.  
«Non sei pazzo» lo assicurò immediatamente Ace.  
«Oh, grazie.» Sabo fece un sorrisetto. «Però un po' lo sono» disse. «Devo fare cose che non mi piacciono. Mi fanno uscire di testa, a volte.»  
«Capisco.» Ace non sapeva veramente cosa dire, non era mai stato granché bravo a consolare le persone. Però aveva passato un paio di giorni letteralmente nei suoi vestiti e credeva di capire che cosa intendesse. «Ma tanto è una cosa temporanea, no? Fino alla caduta del governo. E allora ne sarà valsa la pena e potrai liberarti di tutto il peso» gli disse. «E diventare un pirata» aggiunse con un sorriso.  
«Oh, questo è sicuro!» Passare un po' di tempo con i bizzarri vestiti di Ace gli aveva dato la chiara indicazione che quel sogno che aveva coltivato a lungo da bambino non si era mai sopito, covava semplicemente sotto la cenere. Doveva tenere lontano il legno per alimentarlo finché non avesse completato il suo scopo e poi, solo allora, gli avrebbe dato sfogo.  
Nonostante l'imbarazzo, le prese in giro e il rischio che avevano corso di fallire la missione, lo scambio d'abito aveva avuto delle conseguenze positive. Sia Ace sia Sabo credevano di aver capito un po' meglio com'era la vita dell'altro, più di quanto facevano durante i periodi che trascorrevano assieme. Sentivano di aver recuperato ancora parte del tempo perduto e, nonostante questo, di essere sempre uniti.  
Perché era un giuramento che non si infrangeva così facilmente, nonostante tutto.


End file.
